Weed control has been a challenge for at least as long as people have maintained lawns. Generally, chemical weed killers or herbicides are used to control weeds. Non-selective herbicides, such as Round-Up®, are very effective. However, they are notorious for killing desirable plants, particularly lawn grass. Selective herbicides, although designed to target specific weeds, are generally less potent than non-selective herbicides. Many people prefer to use natural rather than synthetic herbicides. However, natural herbicides tend to be non-selective. Therefore, when using any of the selective, non-selective, and natural herbicides, it is important to specifically target the weed and control overspray. Most herbicides are applied with a simple spray bottle or wiper, neither of which can both control overspray and adequately target the weed's leaf and root structures.